Life, Love, Grief
by missrunningwithaflameinmyheart
Summary: Severus is still struggling over Lily. He is forced to take on an intern through a program Dumbledore sets up with using former students. He is paired with a young woman named Kiona and isn't happy at all. As the two begin working together through a series of events, Severus learns more about this young woman and her tragic past bringing them closer. Where will this lead?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own anything except for my OC named Kiona in this story. This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited to share it with you all. I hope that you enjoy! Reviews are welcomed. This story doesn't exactly follow the books, so there will be some differences and I guess that makes this OC.

Summary: Severus Snape is still struggling with the loss of Lily and the constant reminders of her. He is forced to take on an intern through a program Dumbledore sets up with using former students. He is paired with a young woman named Kiona and is not happy at all. As the two begin working together through a series of events, Severus learns more about this young woman and her tragic past bringing them closer together. What will happen?

Severus Snape sat in his office hunched over his desk grading papers for his potions class trying to focus all of his attention to the task at hand. It was becoming rather difficult due to a tapping noise that he kept on hearing that he couldn't figure out where it was coming from. The tapping became louder and louder until Severus could no longer stand it. "What is this nonsense," he huffed as he went in search of the noise. His answer was met when he walked over to the window to see an owl waiting for him with a letter attached to his leg. Severus rolled his eyes in frustration as he opened the window for the owl so he could take the letter. The owl fluttered off as Severus went to open the letter as he immediately recognized the handwriting of Albus Dumbledore. The letter was requesting his appearance in Dumbledore's office later that night at 8 pm and as Severus looked at the clock it was 6:45 pm. He had a bit of time to finishing grading what papers he could, then he would head off to the office to see what Dumbledore wanted of him.

As he finished grading another ten papers, it was then time for Severus to walk over to Dumbledore's office for their meeting. Opening a drawer, Severus placed the ungraded essays inside for later grading. He was out of the door and began to walk to Dumbledore's office. Thoughts began to wonder in and out of his head as he tried to think about what Dumbledore could possibly want with him. It wasn't very often that Dumbledore had summoned him to his office but when he did it was of a very important matter. As Severus's thoughts began to come back to him and then out again, he suddenly began to picture Lily Potter in his mind. He could still see her lovely smile and beautiful eyes sparkling back at him. But he couldn't show any weakness in front of other staff members or students as he continued to march along. He silently hoped that he would not run into Harry Potter at that moment due to that boy being so much like his father. Damn him. However, Harry was also made up of Lily too.

The doorway to Dumbledore's office was in sight and Severus was ready for whatever news that would be received on the other end of the doorway. When he closed the door behind him, Dumbledore was sitting at his desk looking over a few books with intense concentration. "You summoned for me Headmaster?" Severus called out to Dumbledore pulling his concentration away from the books.

Dumbledore looked up as he adjusted his glasses with a soft smiled as Snape spoke. "Why yes I did Severus, please take a seat," Dumbledore motioned with his hand to a chair. Severus took his seat making eye contact with Dumbledore allowing him to begin to speak. "Well Severus," Dumbledore began to explain, "As you very well know that Hogwarts is a prestigious place for young witches and wizards to attend. Through the years there have been so many talented and gifted students that have graced our halls. And sometimes, those witches and wizards want to repay Hogwarts with offering their services. I have discussed with Professor McGonagall to set up a program where former students who have graduated could return for an intern position."

"And how does this have to do with me?" Snape questioned as he observed Dumbledore closely.

"Well Severus, we had a few applicants for this idea and there were a few with really strong applications. Minerva and I placed the former students names in one hat and the professor names in another hat, and so Severus, you were chosen to partake as taking on an intern," Dumbledore admitted calmly watching as Severus's irritation began to grow.

"Headmaster, you can't be serious right now, is this really happening?" Severus demanded with a hint of anger in his voice. Dumbledore didn't answer immediately giving Severus the time to process the news that he had just given him. "I am not paid enough for a babysitting job," Severus spoke up again with pure frustration.

"Severus, I had a feeling that you might have a problem with this so that's why I asked you to come alone," Dumbledore stared at Severus, "This is a wonderful opportunity for both Hogwarts and the community! Just think of all the wonderful possibilities that could happen from this."

"What if I do not want to take part in this babysitting?" Severus yelled at Dumbledore who didn't even flinch.

"Unfortunately Severus we have already alerted the former student who was paired up with you, so you can't back out of this now," Dumbledore replied as he looked down at his book. Severus was glaring at Dumbledore with extreme intensity as he whispered angrily, "Is this a form of punishment for something? Why am I being subjected to your whims?"

"Severus, I have noticed as of late that your unhappiness has grown even more in stature. I thought perhaps it would be helpful for you to have a distraction of sorts as to help you not to constantly wallow in pain over Lily," Dumbledore replied as Severus froze with a bit of horror in his eyes, "It's obvious that since Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts your emotions have taken over the best of you."

"Potter reminds me of his father, I-"

"Severus, please," Dumbledore pressed him, "For my sake and for the school and staff and students, please just try taking on this one former student. It could be very beneficial for all parties involve and besides who knows what may come out of this! Perhaps this program could bring about so many other wonderful opportunities. Aren't you curious as to who you were paired with?"

Severus hesitated for a moment before replying to Dumbledore. In his heart he knew that regardless he would end up doing the program for Dumbledore's sake even though he was displeased about the matter. "I am not happy at all about this situation Headmaster, I do not want any part of this," Severus closed his eyes as he tried to keep his emotions in check, "However, I will take on this task, but by no means does this mean that it will work out. My time is precious and I won't waste it babysitting."

Dumbledore gave a knowing chuckle as Severus finished speaking. "Severus I hope you realize that this isn't babysitting at all. I think that you have been paired with a very interesting individual that will possibly work out if you can get past your stubbornness. I really look forward to what will come about with this program and your chosen former student," Dumbledore smiled as he pulled out a green folder with Severus's name on it.

"What is this?" Severus questioned as Dumbledore handed over the folder.

"This is the file with information about who you were paired up with Severus," Dumbledore explained as Severus went to open the file.

His eyes scanned the page and the very first item that he noticed was the former student's photograph. He looked over it carefully taking in the former student's face. "She looks rather familiar to me," Severus admitted as he flipped over to look at the written document. Her name was Kiona Merith.

"She was a student here and was just a bit younger than you," Dumbledore said as he looked at Severus, "She was very bright and intelligent with a good heart, but unfortunately bad things do happen to bad people."

"What do you mean Headmaster?" Severus's curiosity was peaked.

"That is not my tale to tell Severus, and I also do not know the full story of what happened to her. Please note that she will be arriving in two days to begin. I advise you to look over the document before meeting with her," Dumbledore said as he stood from his chair, "That is all for tonight Severus. You may resume your duties."

Severus glanced down at the document as he walked out of Dumbledore's office. What was he getting himself into? Who exactly was Kiona and what happened with her? His head filled with so many questions but he had to hold off on those as when he returned to his office he resumed grading papers. Plopping himself back at his chair, Severus threw the document off to the side of his desk but missed causing it to fall to the ground. Sighing in frustration, Severus waved his hand lifting up the document properly placing it on his desk. "No more distractions," Severus muttered.

Later that night Severus had finished grading his papers and he had never felt so relieved. Some of the students were most competent in their writing while others were incredibly infuriating such as Harry Potter or Hermione Granger. As he was locking up his office, the green folder was staring back at him. "No," he shook his head, "Not tonight. We will finish tomorrow."

Severus walked to his room and turned himself in for a night of restful sleep which unfortunately did not happen. He was feeling so very restless and spent most of the night tossing and turning trying to sleep. Nothing was working for him. "Perhaps a walk," he thought to himself. Putting on a cloak, he walked out of his room and began to wander the grounds of Hogwarts hoping to relax himself.

Severus walked for a bit until he came upon a bench overlooking a small garden with a variety of roses and plants. As he carefully sat down and observed he noticed in the corner of his eyes there was a beautiful lily flower. He could feel a strong ache in his heart while he feel to his knees to touch the soft flower. "Oh Lily," Severus began to tear up as he thought of the girl who had stolen his heart. For some reason, the lily began to glow softly with a warmness emitting itself through it. Severus pulled himself back to observe the lily as the light from within began to circle around him. It was almost as if the real Lily was in front of him hugging him, but Severus knew that that was far from possible.

Author's Note: The end of the first chapter! Stay tuned for more!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hooray for Chapter 2. I do not own anything except for my OC named Kiona in this story. I forgot to include in the first chapter that the rating of this story may go up. I have it set for now at T, but as the story progresses I will have to keep this in mind. But for now sit back and read and hopefully enjoy. Reviews are welcomed.

The next two days went by in a flash and Severus was absolutely dreading what was about to transpire. He did take some time to read over Kiona's file but he didn't put too much effort into it because in his opinion it was not his priority. As he figured this situation would probably not work out and why should he bother helping out this girl? "The sooner this ends the better," he muttered to himself.

There was a knock on the door. "Enter," Severus bellowed.

"Severus?" spoke Minerva McGonagall, "Kiona has arrived and is waiting for you with Albus."

"Minerva, must I go through with this nonsense?" Severus sighed heavily.

"Come now," Minerva pushed him out of the door. Severus was practically dragged to the office by Minerva and he felt humiliated. No one drags him around! Minerva opened the door and pushed Severus to walk in first to see Dumbledore sitting in his chair smiling. "Where is this girl?" Severus spoke in an annoyed voice.

Dumbledore motioned with his eyes to the chair that was on his right with the chosen young woman named Kiona. Kiona was wearing an oversized ruby red coat with black buttons that traveled down the length of it until the end of her torso as well as a ruffled black skirt and black boots. Her creamy white ruffled blouse that poked through the very top of her coat complimented her mocha colored skin. There was a soft and kind smile on her face but there was also a slight hint of sadness sparkling within her dark brown eyes. A haunted look almost. "Hello sir," Kiona greeted as she politely bowed and extended her hand to shake his, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to working with you."

Severus's gaze met her eyes for a brief moment and although she was smiling he could see her pain. He sighed inwardly to himself. Was he really going to have to babysit this broken young woman? "You may call me Professor Snape from this point forward," Severus finally spoke, "I don't expect this to last very long seeing as this is a major waste of my time. I'm sure that you have more important matters to attend to than to be paired with me Miss Merith. I assure you that I want no part in this but I will only do this as the Headmaster demands me to."

"I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you Professor Snape, perhaps it would be best for me to be paired with someone else. What about Professor Flitwick?" Kiona suggested to Dumbledore.

"Well, I really do not think that he would be the best fit for you Kiona dear," Dumbledore thought aloud.

"I just didn't want to cause any issues," Kiona shrugged as she gently pulled on her coat almost wanting to smooth it out.

"Might I suggest someone, perhaps Madame Hooch?" Severus threw out there.

"I'm sorry Professor Snape, but do I look like I'm the most athletic woman?" Kiona's eyes sparkled with amusement. Severus looked at her but just for a few moments and as he did he found himself wondering why on earth Dumbledore paired them. "Fine," Severus gave in.

"Since you have now agreed to follow through Severus and Kiona, I need you to sign this agreement stating that you have agreed to follow through with this program," Dumbledore pushed forward some ink and two quills. Kiona was the first to sign and as she dipped her hand into the ink, Severus noticed as Kiona's coat stopped midway on her arms. On her right arm there was a tattoo written in curvy ink that he wasn't able to read. "Severus? It's your turn to sign," Dumbledore called him back to the present.

Severus dipped the quill into the ink and signed the agreement. "Great," Dumbledore clapped his hands together, "I will expect a weekly report of what occurs between you two and this experience. A written write up must be on my desk on Thursday mornings by 9:30 am by the latest."

Kiona and Severus nodded their heads in agreement. "Thank you for the opportunity Professor Dumbledore, I am forever grateful," Kiona thanked him. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled as he bowed his head to her. "Come now, Miss Merith, let's not waste anymore of my time," Severus demanded as he began to walk out of Dumbledore's office with her tailing not too far behind.

"I'm sorry to be such an inconvenience to you Professor Snape, that wasn't my intention at all," Kiona tried to explain, "I was just so grateful for the opportunity."

"Well, why didn't you fight for another Professor?" Severus snapped at her as he stopped walking to glare at her, "We could have avoided this whole fiasco."

She didn't know what to say as she was a bit afraid of him in that moment. "With all do respect Professor Snape, you could have fought Dumbledore's decision. Why did you agree to follow through if this wasn't something that you wanted to do?"

"You insolent girl speaking to me in such a manner," Severus roared at her.

All of the students who were passing by paused in their steps to stare at the unfolding drama before them. "I am not a girl," Kiona spoke with a fiery passion in her voice, "I am a grown woman and it's obvious in this situation that you are acting like a child."

Severus felt so furious he could feel the blood boiling in his veins. "If you act like a child, I will treat you as such Miss Merith," Severus snapped at her as he grabbed her upper arm taking her to his office. His grip on her arm was a bit tight and she tried to pull away from his grasp. "If you are going to sulk, you are wasting my time," Severus declared as he loosened his grip on her arm allowing her some space.

Her eyes were watering as she refused to look at him. "I have no time to babysit a broken spirit," Severus announced as he glared at her some more.

"I'm beginning to think that this was a mistake," Kiona thought aloud to herself with sadness in her voice.

"Maybe it is," Severus hissed at her coldly.

Kiona turned to look at Severus who although was very angry had a painful look in his eyes. She hesitated as what to do. He was scary when he was angry, but beneath all of it, there was pain. Taking one more moment to look at him, Kiona walked away from him as more tears spilt down her face. To soothe herself, she began to hum a calming tune as she was walking through the crowd of students. Unsure of what to do as she kept walking further away, Severus decided that he was just going to let her walk away. "I don't need this," he shook his head.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Minerva McGonagall walking in his general direction. "What's going on here?" she demanded looking at all of the students for answers.

Severus turned away as he realized that he was responsible for this woman. If something were to happen to her, he could potentially lose his job. "Severus? Where is Kiona?" questioned Minerva.

He didn't answer her as he went to go retrieve his intern. "Miss Merith?" he called out to her.

He didn't get that far before he found her sitting on a bench with a cloth in her hands. She was looking at something that she had within the cloth softly muttering to herself. "Miss Merith," Severus walked up to her.

Author's Note: Stay Tuned for the next part!


End file.
